Mission Accomplished
by justagirl8225
Summary: Scheming friends attempt to fix a relationship. [LitaxChristian]


**Title: **Mission Accomplished

**Part: **1/2

**Pairing: **Lita/Christian

**Disclaimer: **I don't think so.

**Rating: **K +

**Spoilers:** None

**Notes: **Just a short story that had to be written after repeatedly listening to a song. Started in first person point of view, one flashback to clarify and then switching to third person point of view. Obviously, I'm ignoring things like real life situations (mainly relationship status of many and the real life triangle situation), but using some real names.

* * *

**February 14, 2007- Atlanta, Georgia.**

If I close my eyes, I can still see you.. I can still hear your voice, still feel your touch. I can still see your smile, from the hint of a smile to that full smile that appears so often. One that's mixed with good and bad intent. I can still see the smile you reserved, the one for your friends... the one that was just for me. I can still see your eyes, so often guarded but then they would glint... And just like your smile, sometimes it was good and sometimes it was bad. And there was that look. The one that was just for me. So many looks, so many smiles.. So many little things that were just for me. So many little things that were just for you...

Would you still look at me that way now? Has too much time passed?

I'm not even sure I would know what to say if I saw you again.. Maybe I could apologise, take back what I had said to you. Maybe you would apologise, maybe we would both forgive and forget.

But it doesn't always work like that, does it? Life isn't always that easy.

I frown and wrap my arms around myself, I'm alone today but.. I imagine you don't really care about that. Why should you? Why should I even matter to you anymore? Pressing my lips together, I will myself not to cry. I will myself not to care.. Even if I want to.

Because, despite what you want to believe, despite what you thought you saw.. It really wasn't like that. He was just there for me and not in the way you wanted to think. Not in the way you wanted to believe.

It baffles me, how a simple misunderstanding could tear us apart. How one little misunderstanding could bring about the end. I was never stupid enough to believe that what we had would always last. I was never naive enough to believe that things would always be perfect.

But all it took was one misunderstanding. One passing moment in the expanse of time..

Like a glutton for punishment, I've kept all of the pictures we took. I still have all of the simple reminders of what we used to be. Some are still on the mantle, some are hung on the wall.. And of course, there's the one upstairs. Just where it should be on the nightstand. And if I open my eyes now, from where I'm sitting in the living room, I can see one of the last pictures we had taken together. I can remember that day, just like it was yesterday because it happened two weeks before everything came tumbling down. The frame has since been replaced, no longer a puzzle piece of broken glass on the floor.

And as much as I've promised myself I wouldn't cry over it, I can't seem to stop one rebellious tear. We were so happy... Or were we just turning a blind eye? I guess I'll never know the answer to that now.. And now, as I close my eyes again.. I see your face, I can see the anger in your blue eyes. Maybe it had been a mistake on my part to even mention it, but.. I thought we had moved on. That we both understood..

Looking back now, I know I was _painfully_ wrong.

"Ames?" Adam Copeland arched an eyebrow at the clearly distraught diva standing in front of him. "Amy? What happened?"

The redhead sniffled miserably, hazel eyes bloodshot. "We got into a fight.. He left and I.. Adam, I don't know what to do."

The blond man blinked, "Well first off.. You should come inside where it's not raining." His eyes narrowed in thought as he ushered her inside, quickly shutting the door behind her. "Did you walk all the way here in the rain?"

"M..M.. Maybe." Amy half shrugged, red locks sticking to her face, clothing soaked.. "I'm not sure.. I just.. I walked out to go look for him and I couldn't find him. He must've taken the car and--"

"Here," Adam wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, "I'll just go upstairs really quick, I know Vicki wouldn't mind you borrowing something of hers."

Amy managed a nod, the blanket wrapped tightly around her still shaking form. Adam fighting the urge not to swear...or call someone and swear at them.

"Is Vicki here?"

"No, she's at that anti-Valentine's Day Party of Dawn's. Yes, it's odd I know, but.. I'm not worried about it. I know Vicki will be back later tonight." He handed the change of clothing over to her, "Do you want something to drink? Hot chocolate, maybe?"

"I don't want to trouble you--"

"It wouldn't be any trouble Ames, you know that. You just change and I'll go get that hot chocolate started, okay? And then we'll talk about this."

Hours later..

Adam frowned heavily, the redheaded diva currently curled up and sleeping on the couch next to him; the blond man fighting the urge to not leave the house. Granted, he'd always held true to the fact that his friend could be a little stubborn, could be a little dense.. But to this extent? He'd claimed to understand when Amy had explained, he'd claimed to understand when he had explained. Apparently, that had been a lie. Perhaps a convenient lie, but a lie none the less. That in itself troubled him.. The younger blond man was never one to skirt around an issue. Sure, he claimed to be one of the best at putting up a front, claimed to be one of the best at hiding his true emotions. But where it concerned people who really mattered.. People he really cared about... people like the sleeping redhead, the woman he claimed to love... Then it was just a different story. It was like he was a completely different person..

"Damn it Reso, what have you done now?"

Before his very eyes, Amy had broken.. Her walls had come down and she had simply become like everyone else. No longer the usual confident woman, instead a mere shell. Heartbroken.. and nothing like herself. Yes, he was aware of what had supposedly happened.. He could still remember being accused. And that in itself had been ridiculous. But, it hadn't stopped there. Instead of disappearing, it had only grown. Jealousy had reared it's ugly head and in a big way. Randy Orton, John Cena... Hell, Adam had been surprised that Paul Levesque's name hadn't been dropped. Of course, knowing Amy and how much of a smart ass she could be at times.. But to really believe her?

"I can't believe he's such an idiot."

Green eyes turned to the still restless form on the couch.. Amy had cried herself to sleep, yes, but it was plain to see she wasn't sleeping very easily. And why should she? Her boyfriend of nearly two years had just made the most ridiculous accusations.. Had apparently convinced himself that it was all true.. And Adam had done his best to console her, tried to find the right words.. tired to convince her that it would be okay.. That everything would work itself out, just like it always did..

He'd done his part to perfection, even if he didn't believe it himself.

Dawn Marie swept a few strands of hair from her face, the former diva currently standing on Amy's front porch with Trish Stratus. Melina Perez, Lilian Garcia and Victoria Varon.. Supposedly.. Adam, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton and John Cena were showing up.. Though, the latter two didn't exactly know why they were supposed to be there, just that it was important... And that their girlfriends had dragged them along.

Jeff Hardy cleared his throat, "Is there a reason y'all are just standing there?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Well we know Amy isn't exactly expecting all of us.."

Chris rolled his eyes right back, gesturing between himself, Adam, Jeff, Randy and John. "Because we're all just new lawn ornaments, right?" He made his way to the front of the group, "We can't stand out here forever or that would kind of defeat the purpose of your 'intervention'."

"I still don't see why the two of us are here in the first place," Randy held up a hand when Melina glared, "let me finish please? Do you or do you not recall what started this whole mess in the first place? Have you already forgotten about the angry blond Canadian? According to him, John and I are the devils incarnate."

"No shit," John muttered under his breath, "I didn't want to be around anything blond or from Canada. Crazy fuckers."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "Would you care to re-phrase that last part?"

"And this is exactly what I was talking about," Chris brought their attention back to the task at hand. "All we've been doing is standing here for the past what.. Ten minutes?"

"Fifteen," a voice spoke up quietly, "I've been watching." Amy opened the door a fraction wider, "But you all don't have to be here.. It's Valentine's Day. You should be spending the day together, not with me."

Adam shook his head, "We want to spend the day with our friend and that's why we're here."

Victoria nodded, holding up a teddy bear for the former WWE diva's inspection. "And we even brought you a present."

Amy shook her head, "Honestly you guys don't have to be here. I'm fine. I've been fine."

"Well we want to be here," Jeff replied cheerfully, "And you can't turn us away now.. Ten minute rule after all."

Melina blinked, "Ten minute rule?"

Dawn grinned, "We've been standing here for ten minutes or longer. And without a proper invite inside. We all made a deal, after ten minutes we can invite ourselves in."

Chris smirked, "And I was told that rule applied to women only." An amused blue gaze tuned to Jeff , "Keeping secrets?"

"Since you're all here," Amy interrupted before Jeff could retort, "I guess I should invite y'all inside. Just be warned, I haven't gone grocery shopping yet and--"

"We have that taken care of," Lilian held up a canvas bag, "Enough home-made soup to feed a small army, my extra special cookies and Dawn's home-made brownies."

The redhead stepped back, the door opening wider so they could all enter the house.. Jeff and Adam pausing before they followed suit.. Two sets of green eyes holding hazel..

"I know you two don't quite believe me, even when I tell you I'm fine but.. I really am. And it's not like I can go back in time and change anything.. what's done is done. I haven't talked to him since and I doubt that's going to change anytime soon."

"True as that might be Ames, we both know it's still bothering you." Adam held up his hands in mock defense when she glared. "Look, I'm not suggesting that you just throw your dignity away or anything like that... McAsshole took care of that for you when you left the WWE. I'm just going to ask you something and I want a truthful reply."

Amy hesitated, hazel eyes holding green in a silent battle of wills.. The former diva pressing her lips together before giving a slight nod.

"Are you really over him?"

"Adam--"

"Baby girl," Jeff ran a hand over his hair, "We've been there and back again with this.. Me and Adam both. I know you, Trish, Vicki and Dawn have talked about this until y'all were blue in the face.. And every time, it's the same. You always tell us you're alright, that everything is okay. That you're doing fine."

"I'll never be just fine, Jeffrey. You should both know that." Amy closed her eyes, sucking in a sharp breath before she continued. "It confused me then, it still confuses me now and I tried to talk to him, I called him.. I swallowed down my pride, I took that first step and he couldn't return the same courtesy to me."

Adam blinked at that, "Uhh.. Ames?"

"I tried to fix things, believe me I did. But he wouldn't listen to me. After that one night, it was like I didn't exist in his mind. It was like our relationship never happened. And if that's how he wants things to be? Then that's how it's going to be."

Jeff blinked as the redhead swept past them, going back inside without another word.. "What do you know that I don't know?"

Adam frowned, green eyes swirling with confusion. "He did call her.. Or at least that's what he told me. Tomko had also mentioned one long bitch fest that rivaled some of the diva's."

"And this was then?"

"No, it was recently.. The bitchfest was recently anyway.. Terry had brought it up, Jay got all pissy with him and proceeded to act like a diva. So, in that true diva like mode that he was in, he wrote her a letter."

"Then at the risk of sounding clueless--"

"You already are."

"Did he send it? 'Cos I was here last week, week before that. I visit as much as you. I've checked the mail for her and there was never anything from Jay."

Adam smiled wryly, "That's because they're just as stubborn as each other. She's got a whole stack of cards that are addressed and stamped. Letters that have never been sent."

Jeff nodded slowly, "So more of the same then. Or the usual with those two. Even after they both claim to be fine."

"Typical," Adam remarked, then fell silent.. A smile forming on his face, mirrored by the shorter man standing next to him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I thought we ditched the plans for world domination."

"Another day," the blond man pulled out his cellphone. "I'm going to call Tyson see if he can't help us solve a problem--"

"Dude, that was bad.."

Adam rolled his eyes, already dialing the bald man's phone number.. "Just go inside, inform Jerky of the plan but don't tip off the girls. Once they get wind of this, everything will be ruined."

Jeff nodded solemnly, finally heading inside the house to join everyone else.. Adam remaining outside to speak with Tyson.. A plan being put into action that really should have happened one year ago.


End file.
